Action Figures
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Sakura, meets Tobi one day, while figuring out where to sit. Sakura figures out why people call Tobi a loser, but she becomes his friend anyways, and protects him, when she can. But one day, she can't. AU. Warnings inside. T for swearing and implied violence.


Action Figures

A Naruto Shippuden One-shot

**Hello! It is I, Mina! I have decided to write a one-shot, because the idea fairy hit me over the head with her iron bat.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, (6****th**** grade), Character Death**

**Pairings: Sakura/Tobi**

Sakura Haruno had her badminton racket strapped to her backpack, and it bounced up and down as she looked for a place to sit. She saw the popular table, which included Naruto, Sauske, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten.

She approached the table, but Sauske sent daggers flying at her. Sakura whipped around. She looked at the gamer table, where Shikamaru and Choji were playing on their Nintendo's furiously. All the other tables were filled with other classes she didn't know.

Except for one table. At it, sat a boy, who had spiky dark brown hair, and he sat alone, with his action figures, muttering something under his breath.

Sakura walked over to the table and sat in front of the boy. She then recognized him, as Tobi. He was new, and was introduced to the class the morning before.

Tobi looked up, surprised to see a girl sitting at the same table as himself. Sakura pulled out her brown paper sack out of her backpack, and took a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hi Tobi-Chan!" Sakura said happily.

Tobi was startled. No one really ever talked to him either. "Hi."

Sakura frowned, trying to think of a conversation to start up with him. "Say, what are you doing?"

"Tobi is playing with his action figures," He said quietly. Sakura was taken by surprise, for she didn't expect him to talk in third person. "Tobi can move, if nice pink haired lady wants him to." Tobi started to pack up his things, looking for a place to go.

"Tobi-Chan, it's fine," Sakura said, grabbing him by the arm. Tobi sat down. "The name is Sakura, by the way."

Tobi didn't say anything as he took a sip of his orange juice. "What are you playing?" Sakura asked him.

"Tobi is playing ninja! Does Sakura-san want to play ninjas with Tobi? It's really fun!" Tobi's face lit up, and he looked a lot happier. Sakura nodded.

And so Tobi launched into the full explanation, on how to play and everything. The bell rang right after the 'Fourth Great Ninja War' as Tobi called it.

"It's recess Tobi! Let's go play!" Sakura said, pulling Tobi out the door, right after Tobi put his stuff away.

Sakura dragged Tobi all the way to the badminton court and gave him a racket. "Sakura-Chan! Tobi wants to know what to do with this netted device!" Tobi shouted at her, from across the net.

"Well, you hit the birdie I serve to you, and then you hit it back!" Sakura said happily. She served it over the net cleanly, but Tobi couldn't hit it.

"Tobi is sorry, Tobi didn't mean to miss."

Sakura giggled. "It's okay, you jus need practice.

The two of them played until the bell rang, and Tobi was able to hit the birdie once or twice!

They both went their separate ways after class, but Sakura promised Tobi she would see him tomorrow, and would play with him in the morning.

_**FlashBack**_

"_I'll play with you tomorrow, okay?" Sakura asked while holding out her fist._

_ "Tobi wants to know Sakura-chan has her fist out."_

_ "Well, when we fist bump," Sakura curled Tobi's hand into a fist, and bumped them together. "It means we're friends!" Sakura said, before running off._

_**End FlashBack**_

The next morning…

"Tobi-chan? Where are you?" Sakura called out throughout the playground. They were supposed to play a quick game of Ninja's before school started. "TOOOOBBBIII-CHAANN!"

"Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser!" A small crowd chanted as it circled around something Sakura couldn't see. Sakura ran over and pushed through the crowd. In the middle, was Tobi, and he was lying on the ground, and bruises were on his face. Sauske circled Tobi, with his fists held out.

"Loser!" Ino screamed loudest from the crowd. Sakura pushed through all the way to the middle and she screamed.

"GET LOST! ALL OF YOU! THAT INCLUDES YOU UCHIHA!" Sakura glared at the crowd, which dispersed quickly. Sauske didn't leave. He looked at her.

"You know, you could ditch that loser, and join our group. If, you become. My. Girlfriend." Sauske looked at Sakura, who was holding Tobi's head in her lap, he was barely conscious.

Sakura smiled up at him. "No. Way. In. Hell." She gently laid Tobi on the ground. She went up to him, and grabbed him by the collar. "If you don't leave me the hell alone, I will make you regret it!" Sakura pushed him off, and he went stumbling off to another side of the playground.

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me Tobi."

"Can Sakura-chan play Ninjas with Tobi now?" Tobi asked. There were several bruises on his face.

"No way Mister."

"Oh. Tobi didn't mean to off-" Tobi was cut off.

"You're going to the nurse, and then going home for the day." Sakura said, as she supported Tobi, and they walked into the school.

Sakura sat by herself that day. She ate her goldfish in silence. She looked up when someone sat across from her. It was Hinata, she was the nice one of the group.

But Sakura was mad at everyone in the popular group, so she grolwled: "What?"

"I'm sorry! I tried to tell everyone to stop, but they wouldn't listen!" Hinata bowed down.

Sakura sighed. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

"Oh. Um, ok.." Hinata excused herself, before going back to her boyfriend, Naruto.

It was going to be a quiet day.

Sakura sat on the playground swings that day. She swung up and down, but not with much effort. She wasn't with her friend, so she kind of just wandered around the playground after that. Everyone steered clear of her, after the incident the former morning.

When Sakura went home, she finished her homework in silence. She didn't eat dinner; she was to depressed about to eat. She went to bed, with out a word.

The next morning, Sakura arrived early. She stood at the school gates, waiting for Tobi, who walked to school. After about seven minutes, she saw him turning around the corner. She waved at him excitedly, and he did so, too, speed walking. He was crossing the street, the same time, a drunk driver whipped around the same corner.

"NOOO! TOBI!" Tobi whipped his head towards the car, but it was too late. The car drove off, like there wasn't a care in the world, but Tobi lied there, clutching the new action figure for his game.

**So yeah..**

**I had another idea where he died of cancer…**

**But he got hit by a car instead. So this is my birthday fic to you!**

**REVIEW!  
OR MY RAINBOW UNICORN KATIA WILL COME AFTER YOU!**

**Mina Kurosaki**


End file.
